spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Beginning
In The Beginning is the 2nd episode of S6 of TEOMS, this episode was directed by Michael Shanks & John de Lancie. Frank Simmons will be absent for a couple of episodes because he's in the recurring cast for this season. This episode marks the return of GWizard777. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Harry Maybourne *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dana Scully *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *GWizard777 (voice) (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS... Joel Kyreck & CSM were standing at Alex's death bed. Alex: I am about to die my friends, thank you for supporting me. Joel Kyreck: Your welcome. Cigarette Smoking Man: Rest in peace my friend. Alex Kyreck died of the gunshot wound to the right torso. Cigarette Smoking Man: Let's get out of here. They both left. Colonel O'Neill and Harry Maybourne were talking about something until they saw the vampire gang. O'Neill: Is that the vampire gang Harry? Harry: Yes, we have our weapons. So the vampire gang (including the Cigarette Smoking Man) arrived at O'Neill's door. Cigarette Smoking Man: We are going to destroy them all! Karen: Yep. Walter: Let's do it! And now the conclusion... The vampire gang kicked down the door and O'Neill and Harry both fired but they were using shields. Cigarette Smoking Man: You can't destroy us now! Karen: Yeah! O'Neill: What do you want from us? Walter: Where is General Hammond? Harry: None of your business! They decided to fire on Harry's leg and they both left. O'Neill: Are you okay? Harry: Yeah Jack, i'll be okay. :) 3 hours later... General Hammond and the others had a mission briefing. Chanel: What are we talking about? Daniel: Yeah. Jacob: Is this about the vampire gang? General: Yeah Jacob, they attacked O'Neill and Harry and they shot his leg and they both left O'Neill's house. Dana: That's terrible. Mr. Krabs: Yeah. Squidward: What are we going to do? General: The only people that are going to find the vampire gang and capture them is Chanel & Daniel. Jacob: Alright. Gibson: What are we going to do? General: Stay here and do nothing. So Chanel & Daniel both left the SGC. Meanwhile.... Mr. X was on the phone with the NID representative. Mr. X: Hello, where is Dr. William Bell? ?????: He is dead. Mr. X: Who killed him? ?????: I don't know, probobly the SGC bastards who are trying to expose us everyday. Mr. X: Yeah, and who am i talking to? The person reveal that he was GWizard777. GWizard777: GWizard777, the guy who got killed in the smoke generade blast 1 year ago. Mr. X: Oh, i remember you. GWizard777: That's good, and i want you to kill Chanel & Daniel. He hung up and then Mulder came in. Mulder: Who were you talking to? Mr. X: Where did you came from asshole! Mulder: From the SGC, you were talking to GWizard777. Mr. X: Yes i was. Mulder shot him in the leg and he left. Meanwhile.... Chanel & Daniel contacted O'Neill and Harry about what happened. O'Neill: The vampire gang are at the crossroads. Harry: They are tracking you down, so you better hide your sorry asses! Chanel: Ok. Daniel: Indeed. So the vampire gang tracked Chanel & Daniel down. Cigarette Smoking Man: Remember us? Karen: We're back. Walter: Yep. Daniel: Go to hell! Chanel: Yeah! To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes